


Сокровища Сарн Атрада

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от M до E [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dramedy, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen, Survival, Suspense, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Даже орки наслышаны о проклятых сокровищах Дориата, утопленных на бродах реки Аскар. Даже орки понимают, что своими руками проклятые сокровища лучше не искать. Так для этого у них рабы есть.
Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от M до E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173524
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Сокровища Сарн Атрада

Роса рассветная светлее светлого…

_«Волкодав», Мельница_

Квента Сильмариллион, гл. 22, «О падении Дориата»:

«…так был разграблен Менегрот, чертоги Эру Тингола, короля синдар. Когда же гномы возвращались в Синие горы, в битве на переправе Сарн Атрад, сразил Берен Однорукий правителя Ногрода, но тот, умирая, наложил проклятие на сокровища. Когда всё было кончено, сокровища Дориата утопили в реке Аскар, с тех пор прозванной Златоструйной…»

***

Они вернулись под утро. Пятеро орков десятки Бургхуза и двое рабов — тощий эльда с сивыми прядями криво отросших волос и голубоглазый адан с приметным рубцом над правой бровью.

— А ещё дохлее не нашёл? — десятник презрительно оскалил верхние клыки. Потыкал жёлтым кривым когтем в худое плечо эльфа, едва прикрытое обрывками рубахи. — Если сдохнет сразу, сам за лопату встанешь, Гурхаш. Или сожрали, сволочи, барана, а этих за копыта обменяли?

— Ты чего, урху , ты чего?! — испуганно замахал лапами Гурхаш. Пусть и был он уже год доверенным десятника, так ведь не пожалеет, если решит, что младшие скрысятничали. Под нож пустит, не сейчас, так потом. — Мы с перегона лучших взяли. Этапные, суки жадные, едва отдали. Плакались, крысы, мол, хорошие рабы, сильные — и всего один баран за обоих. Да ты посмотри, урху! Эльфа еще в Нирнаэт взяли, так что он живучий, хоть и худой. А человечинку всего полгода как в Бретиле выловили, по лесам ныкался, в наших постреливал. Свеженький ещё, сам глянь.

Человек и впрямь выглядел неплохо, от истощения не падал, а что виски седые — так это ни о чем не говорит. Помашешь кайлом на благо Повелителя — быстро поседеешь. Вон, даже пальцы и уши все на месте. И взгляд злой — с таким не живут долго на рудниках. Повезло людской плесени, не дойдёт он до копей Синих гор. Раньше кончится.

Гурхаш, почуяв, как сменилось настроение вожака, подошёл ближе. Согнулся, заглянул из-под низу десятнику в глаза, подставляя ярёмную вену. Подлизывается, покорность кажет. Полезный младший, умный и силу понимает, пусть ещё поживёт, а станет лезть на чужое место — уж там Бургхуз что и придумает…

— Нам уходить, так этапные над костями передрались. Ругались, как теперь этих неприметно в расход списать.

— А это не наша забота. Пусть хоть сами на их место встают. Не хрен повелителево имущество на сторону продавать, — заржал Бургхуз и скомандовал:

— Подъем!

Орки забегали, снимаясь с лёжки. С шумом ломая ветки, на поляну выскочила бурая гаурица. Рявкнула на не успевшего убраться с пути Гурхаша, толкнула недотёпу Ыпхыра так, что тот слетел в костёр. И завиляла, заелозила задом, подползая под руку десятнику.

— Не ори, сам виноват, — заткнул Бургхуз неудачника, который держался за обожжённый локоть и ругался наперебой со стонами. — Ах ты моя красавица! Как поохотилась? Сыта? Если нет — скажи, я тебе Ыпхыра скормлю, от него всё одно пользы никакой.

Стонущий орк замолчал, отпустил обожжённую руку и, не смея даже ворчать, пошёл заталкивать в мешок пожитки.

— А ты опять жрёшь, мразь поганая?! Уродец, удавлю!

Мелкий орк, макушкой едва десятнику по плечо, судорожно проглотил то, что было в пасти, и зажмурился. Но удара не последовало, и Уродец радостно, под завистливые взгляды остальных, побежал укладывать остатки отрядного пайка.

Гурхаш сплюнул. Жить при котле хорошо, сытно, и многое Уродцу спускалось с рук, но Гурхашу на его место не хотелось. Особенно по ночам.

— Дойдут? — спросил десятник у Гурхаша, указывая на сковывавшие руки пленников кандалы из дурного, пористого и тяжелого, железа. И сам же ответил: — Жить захотят — дойдут.

Бургхуз потрепал гаурицу за уши, оперся о холку и вскочил на огромную волчицу.

— Бегом!

Когда солнце вскарабкалось в зенит, Марвиг, сын Борлаха из народа Беора, был готов сдохнуть прямо на месте. Двигался он только на клятой гордыне и — чего уж скрывать — помощи эльфа. Не то чтобы камень рубить было легче, но таких долгих походов в его жизни давно не было.

Сначала три часа до рассвета, когда их, ничего не понимающих, тупых от усталости дневного перехода, подняли пинками и продали за барана. Двоих разумных — за одну скотину. Правда, и баран был хорош — крупный, курдючный, и откуда только уволокли такого?.. А после снова бег, перемежаемый шагом и короткими остановками, когда все — и орки, и пленники — падали на землю, пытаясь отдышаться. И напиться — по такой жаре, что установилась этим летом, да при затянутом облачной поволокой небе, пить хотелось как не в себя. Устали все. Только этот морготов сукин сын десятник ходил и посмеивался. Ну да, он-то не на своих двоих, он скорее себе задницу отобьёт, чем ноги. Да и эта морготова сука, гаурица, бежала легко, порыкивая на ходу от удовольствия. Убил бы…

Мысли были короткими и дурными. Рассыпались, как горошины из горсти…

А вот думать надо меньше, когда бежишь! Нога провалилась в прикрытую сухой травой нору, и пропахал бы он носом следующие несколько саженей, если бы не эльф. Сильная рука впилась в предплечье, дёрнула, и адан удержался, отделавшись тупой болью в потянутой лодыжке.

— Спа… сибо, — выдохнул он в два приёма.

Эльф промолчал. За все время, с той ночи, когда этапная стража сбила с них ножные кандалы, он так и не произнёс ни слова. Марвиг не знал, ни как его зовут, ни откуда он — рудничных на новые копи в Эред Луин собирали с бору по сосенке. Молчание эльда не удивляло. В морготовом плену не стоило лезть в душу человеку. Не человеку — тоже.

Лес сменился перелесками, за светлыми стволами берёзок то и дело мелькало небо. Они приближались к переправе через Гелион. Адан здесь никогда не был, но раз они спустились к югу и идут вдоль реки, то скоро упрутся в Гномий тракт. Но что могло потребоваться здесь разведывательной десятке орков не самого дурного пошиба? То, что орки, которым их продали, были из лазутчиков, Марвиг понял почти сразу, он таких и повидал, и пострелял. Ворчат, но приказов вожака слушаются, готовы бежать, сколько скажут, оружия не бросают, даже на часах стоят. Да и короткие мечи с ножами у них не орочей поделки, а сработаны людьми. Но зачем они здесь, на разорённых войной просторах?

Равнины Эстолада после падения эльфийских королевств стали ничьей землёй. Ну как ничьей… У кого сила — того и земля. Южнее, у Амон Эреб и холмов Андрама, говорят, закрепились Феанарионы. Вот бы напороться на их разъезд… Только такое счастье лишь в сказках бывает. Гномы ушли в свои подземные города и двери закрыли. Марвиг их понимал. Сам бы он, на их месте, еще и камушком привалил входы, на всякий случай. Впрочем, рассказывали, что порой, когда морготовы твари совсем наглеют, гномы выходят и, сметая всё на своём пути, расчищают на недолгое время предгорья…

Орочий вожак выкрикнул что-то и отряд с облегчением перешёл на шаг. Вдали показался переправа Сарн Атрад.

***

Раздав пинки и указания, Бургхуз огляделся. Мост через Гелион остался за спиной, а впереди тянулась гать — не меньше трёх полётов орочей стрелы, до опушки редкого леска. «Ну или одного — эльфийской», — нехотя признал десятник. Он прошёлся по неровным, расходящимся доскам, под которыми ощутимо перекатывались брёвна. С тех пор, как бородатые камнегрызы так удружили Повелителю, устроив резню в эльфийском кубле, а потом также дружно подохнув здесь под голугскими стрелами и мечами, прошло уже семь лет. За переправой и гатями никто не следил, и всё держалось на варговом хвосте. Повезло ещё, что солнце третий месяц шпарит, как над Анфауглит, подсушивая топь.

— Ыпхыр и Гамуг, жопу в руки и в дозор, — Бургхуз пнул слишком медленно поднимающегося на ноги Ыпхыра. Ох, дождётся однажды, ленивая скотина… — И не вздумайте спать на посту! Здесь далеко видно, угляжу, что задрыхли, ужином станете.

Места здесь, оно, конечно, пустынные, но Бургхуз и вполовину бы своей жизни до дотянул, не умей он думать наперёд. И голугский разъезд на валаровом хвосте может принести, или камнегрызы из своих вонючих нор вдруг повылезают. А то и свои же… Не один же он такой умный нашёлся!

— Урху, куда их ставить? — подошедший Гурхаш ткнул пальцем в рабов. Те свалились на краю гати, у большого вывороченного пня.

— Пусть оттуда и начинают. И вон до той березы, — десятник указал на кривой ствол шагах в тридцати от пня.

Два года — срок большой, но приметы того самого места Бургхуз запомнил хорошо. Да и как не запомнить — повелителев рохир, командующих их тысячей, в тот день своей рукой пришпилил к этой берёзе первого, кто нарушил приказ. Велел встать у дерева, взял копьё и с пяти саженей вогнал под кадык; глупый жадный орк лишь ногами задёргал. Остальных, успевших потянуть лапы в ржавую болотную воду за призывным блеском, попросту покидали в топь. Нет уж, пусть лучше человек с эльфом огребают, ежели слухи не врут.

Бургхуз вздохнул. А хороший был рохир, умный и не злой. Даже жаль, что ему голуги глотку перерезали, и двух месяцев не прошло. Десятник вздохнул ещё раз и приказал:

— Давай, поднимай это мясо, отдохнули.

Руки почти перестали дрожать, когда пинок по больной лодыжке заставил Марвига поднять голову. Хоть и были все орки на одну морду и отличались разве что ростом, но этого он выделил ещё в начале пути: почти такой же крупный, как десятник, с обломанным нижним клыком и до тошноты мерзким украшением — вязкой человеческих ушей на шее. Именно он купил их у рудничной стражи на перегоне.

— Встать, — рыкнул морготов ублюдок и ударил бы еще раз, не подбери Марвиг вовремя ноги. Размахнувшийся орк едва не упал, смешно всплеснув руками. Грянул дружный орочий ржач.

Адан и сам усмехнулся. За что тут же поплатился — сапог на толстой подошве с гвоздями больно врезался в бедро. Было б и хуже, не успей он закрыться. Орк рассвирепел. Заорал, брызгая слюной, ударил раз, другой... Марвиг успел удивиться — и смысл было тащить их в такую даль, чтобы забить ногами? — как орк отлетел, схваченный за загривок вожаком. Смех мгновенно стих.

— Встать, — уже на талиска сказал орк-десятник. Мог бы и не стараться. За полгода плена Марвиг, конечно, не освоил полностью ту дикую смесь ворованных, искаженных слов, на которой говорили орки, но кое-чего всё же нахватался. Впрочем, можно и встать, раз просят если не по-человечески, то хоть на человеческом.

Человек поднялся. За ним встал и эльф.

— Туда, — орк ткнул пальцем за край гати.

Их расковали. На бурую высохшую поверхность болота Марвиг шагнул с осторожностью, ожидая, что сухая корка окажется обманкой, расползётся под ногами, затягивая в вонючую глубину. Но нет, ноги не проваливались, лишь взлетело облачко пыли от серого мха, превратившегося в труху за жаркое лето.

— Копайте, — под ноги человеку и эльда полетели две самые обычные лопаты. — Отсюда — туда.

Марвиг посмотрел, куда указал орк. Недалеко.

А десятник продолжил:

— Хорошо копайте. Будете хорошо копать — отпустим, живыми уйдёте.

Сейчас, стоя на высохшем болоте, на заброшенном Гномьем тракте, Марвиг не поверил бы обещанию, даже дай его пресветлая Элберет. Но лопату он поднял.

А вот эльф — нет.

— Голуг, — орк оскалил желтые клыки. — Копай, если не хочешь пойти ей на ужин.

Десятник потрепал волчицу по ушам. Для этого ему не пришлось опускать ладонь, наоборот — поднять на уровень груди.

Эльф молчал. Просто стоял, опустив руки. На запястьях тонких кистей виднелись глубокие старые шрамы. Марвиг вспомнил, как его в первую же неделю на рудниках научили подкладывать под кандальные браслеты тряпьё, чтобы не сбивать руки в кровь. Эльфа, похоже, никто не учил. Адан взял вторую лопату и протянул седому.

— Бери лопату, эльда.

И добавил под холодным взглядом темно-серых глаз:

— Подохнуть мы всяко успеем.

Эльф выпрямился, дёрнул плечом, но человек уже отвернулся.

— Эй, орк! — заорал Марвиг, сын Борлаха. — Ты хоть скажи, чего ищем-то?!

Орочий десятник опять удивил. Не выругался, не бросил в обнаглевших рабов комком глины, как забавлялись до этого остальные, а вернулся. Стоящая на краю гати волчица, лениво следившая за пленниками, прижалась уродливой башкой к хозяину.

— Золото, — орк открыто ухмылялся. — Гномье золото, человечье мясо.

***

Копать было нетрудно. Тонкая глинистая корка поверху была покрыта трещинами и с хрустом ломалась от самого лёгкого прикосновения. А под ней — темно-серая, лоснящаяся на срезе и рассыпающаяся в руках масса. От неё пахло тиной и почему-то дягилем.

Марвиг обтер лицо подолом выпростанной рубахи, размял затёкшую спину.

— Ну чем не огород?

Это и правда походило на огород — широкая полоса сажени в две уже почти дошла до указанной орком берёзы. Копали неглубоко, на длину штыка, а землю откидывали в сторону, туда, где вдали блестела узкая полоска Аскора в окружении буйно-зелёной осоки.

Бросив короткий взгляд на орков, эльф дотронулся до руки человека, привлекая внимание. Быстро ткнул пальцем сначала в надсмотрщиков, потом в себя и Марвига, а затем очевидным жестом резко провёл по шее.

— Знаю, — вздохнул адан. — Но что делать-то? Хочешь броситься на них вот так, с лопатой, на десятерых орков и гаура? Самоубиться не терпится?

Эльф вскинул голову, окатил человека холодным взглядом. Да уж, лорд эльфийский… И от безнадёги, от обиды, что убьют их тут, на этом болоте, Марвига понесло вразнос:

— И не смотри на меня как на труса! Ты и сам не готов умереть, эльда. Я видел, как умирают ваши, когда надежда истекает из вас, как вино из пробитого меха. Ложатся и гаснут. Что там у вас, эстель? Так вот, эльф, ты ещё не готов от нее отказаться, иначе бы давно подох. Что, не прав я? Так скажи, не молчи! — он понимал, глядя на безмолвно кусающего губы эльфа, что зашёл слишком далеко, но остановиться уже не мог. — За жизнь надо хвататься обеими руками, так, чтоб только с ними, если что, и оторвали! А просто на потеху я подыхать не собираюсь!

— Эй, человечье мясо, кончай языком молоть! — кусок гнилой деревяшки заехал адану по больной ноге. Он и не заметил, что орк-десятник стоит и слушает.

— А то что? — злость и усталость били в голову не хуже крепкого хмеля. — Сам лопату в лапы возьмешь?

Орк хрипло засмеялся. Обернувшись, пролаял приказ.

«Вот же дурак!», — запоздало обругал себя Марвиг. — «А ещё на эльфа орал».

Затрещали рассохшиеся доски под орочьими сапогами. С гати спрыгнули четверо, а за ними, лениво потягиваясь, скользнула гаурица. Адан выдохнул и покрепче сжал черенок лопаты. Если уж продавать жизнь задешево — так хоть не за медяк, а за два.

Он ошибся — орки кинулись на эльфа. Повалили в пыль и грязь, поставили на колени. Неторопливо, в развалку, подошёл вожак. Ухватил эльфа за волосы, запрокидывая голову, и приказал:

— Сюда, человечина.

«Если подойти справа…», — мелькнула было у Марвига мысль, но гаурица заворчала громче, прижав острые уши, и адан положил лопату на землю.

— Смотри, — десятник ножом разжал эльфу стиснутые зубы.

Языка у того не было.

— Будешь болтать, составишь ему пару. Копайте, — орк отпустил эльфа, махнул своим подручным.

Эльда поднимался с земли тяжело, будто и не Перворождённый, а старик из эдайн. Марвиг замутило. Что ж вы за твари, так изувечить того, само имя которого — квенди … И он хорош, такими словами отхлестал… Вот же позорище. Адан протянул руку, желая помочь. И отпрянул, обожжённый такой тоской и ненавистью, какую редко видел даже за последний год.

Эльф перевел взгляд на спину орка-десятника. Лежавшая рядом с хозяином гаурица мгновенно вскочила и, оскалившись, приготовилась к прыжку.

— Не надо! Пожалуйста, — уже понимая, что не успевает, прошептал Марвиг.

Эльф посмотрел на человека, и адан повторил:

— Не надо… — как объяснить, что так он лишь угробит себя без пользы и смысла? — Тебя пустят на корм этой драной суке.

Темно-серые глаза эльфа горели презрением. А по подбородку скапывала кровь — след от орочьего ножа. Марвиг попробовал еще раз:

— Не сейчас, эльда. Просто не сейчас. Подожди.

Эльф облизал губы, сплюнул кровь в развороченную вонючую землю и наклонился за лопатой.

***

— А говорили, Аскар Златоструйный…

Свалиться на короткий отдых им позволили, когда у Марвига уже начали дрожать руки — сказывалась многодневная усталость. Дали воды, не мешали осесть на край выкопанной ямины. Под ногами хлюпала жидкая грязь, тягучая и липкая. То ли золото тяжелое и ушло ниже, то ли и впрямь проклято, но никаких следов его и видно не было.

Близился вечер, но солнце из-под слоя размазанных по небу облаков палило по-прежнему, было душно и тяжко. Орки на гати примолкли, изредка огрызаясь друг на друга. Морготовы твари не боялись солнечного света, но и не любили, предпочитая убивать, жечь и грабить по ночам или в сумерках.

Эльф дернул уголком губ, с насмешкой переведя взгляд на реку. Там, саженях в ста отсюда, призывно блестело зеркало воды, покачивались темные верхушки камыша и мелькали ярко-красные головки уток-нырков. А всё пространство до гати занимало болото. Аскар Златоструйный, да…

Марвиг глотнул ещё воды — она была свежей, орки брали её из Гелиона, — и с сожалением заткнул мех. Хотелось умыться, хотелось искупаться в реке, жить хотелось, в конце концов!

«Они убьют нас, ты же понимаешь»

Адан уставился на эльфа. Тот кивнул.

— Ты… ты… — сын Борлаха, никогда не жаловавшийся на плохо подвешенный язык, никак не мог подобрать слова. — Ты можешь говорить?

«Это называется осанвэ, способностью к ней обладают все воплощённые», — мысль была не просто словами, она была облечена в чувства. И сейчас этим чувством было нетерпение. — «Но у нас мало времени, смертный. Ты тоже так можешь. Только старайся закрываться, от тебя просто хлещет образами»

Воображение подвело Марвига. Он представил себе дверь в своём разуме — широкую, деревянную, вроде амбарной… Вот её открывают и на того, кто стоит рядом, обрушиваются, как зерно из прорванного по шву мешка, чувства, память, радость и горе, восторг и стыд… Марвиг ощутил, как краска брызнула в лицо. Слишком многое есть в разуме любого человека, чего никогда не должен касаться другой. В отчаянии адан захлопнул дверь и подпёр плечом.

Эльда аж отшатнулся. Он потёр виски, и, подвинувшись так, чтобы его не было видно с гати, жестам принялся что-то объяснять.

Марвиг понял его не с первого и даже не со второго раза. А, поняв, скрипнул зубами и взялся за свою воображаемой дверь. Только в этот раз не распахивал, а едва приоткрыл.

«Это называется аванирэ», — мысль эльфа была теплой и с привкусом незлой насмешки. — «Хорошо, этому тебя можно не учить»

«А разве…» — говорить мысль и не выпустить то, что скопилось за дверью, было очень сложно. — «Так все могут?»

«Нет, легко разговаривать с родными и любимыми. Впрочем, мудрые утверждают, что настоятельная нужда способствует научению»

«Ага», — кивнул Марвиг и продолжил вслух: — У нас говорят: «Жить захочешь — ещё не так растопыришься».

Эльф усмехнулся и посерьёзнел:

«Орки убьют нас. Найдём мы это золото или нет — неважно. Ты понимаешь?»

— Да, — Марвиг не раз видел, как морготовы ублюдки выполняют свои обещания. — И они сделают это ещё быстрей, если ты не перестанешь переть на рожон.

Остро, огненным колючим всплеском, вспыхнуло раздражение эльда:

«А ты предлагаешь покориться, выкопать им это проклятое золото, а потом лечь под нож? Или надеешься, что они тебя пожалеют, оставят при себе? Ты так хочешь жить, что согласен жить рабом, смертный? Впрочем, о чём я… Вы ведь, люди, живёте под Тенью»

— А вот сейчас, эльда, скажи спасибо тем из твоего народа, кто стоит вместе с нами, смертными, в лесах Нельдорета, — тихо, очень тихо проговорил Марвиг. Потому что от ярости свело горло. — Иначе бы я эти слова забил тебе в глотку. Мы не живём под Тенью, мы выживаем. Куда ты денешь детей и стариков? Потащишь в чащобы, где солнечный свет не касается земли? Ах да, я забыл, что стариков у вас нет, а дети появляются только по желанию… А вот нам не повезло. Мы здесь родились, и идти нам некуда. Да и не пойду я! Это моя земля.

«И моя тоже!», — эльда сжимал кулаки. — «Я видел, как над ней встаёт солнце ещё до того, как твои предки перешли Эред Луин. Я помню первый рассвет во тьме, и даже в Мандосе не забуду, как шумит розовый вереск Аглона на закате. И если ты сейчас скажешь хоть слово про Валинор…»

— То что?!

Метко брошенный кусок глины больно ударил Марвига по уху и осыпался под ноги. Эльф ушел от второго броска едва заметным движением.

— Чего встали?

Человек с эльфом обменялись взглядами и с одинаковой ненавистью уставились на орков.

«Хисво», — сказал эльф, наклоняясь за лопатой. — «Меня зовут Хисво»

— Марвиг, сын Борлаха, — ответил адан и спрыгнул в раскоп. — В этой яме нас и похоронят.

«Нет. Орки не станут беспокоиться и закапывать нас»

— Мог бы не уточнять, — хмыкнул человек.

Пущенный с гати комок сухой грязи рассыпался, пролетев мимо.

***

Наступивший вечер не принёс чаемой прохлады. Воздух был густым и плотным, как стоялая вода в позабытом колодце. Над высохшими гатями понемногу сгущалась темнота, слишком тихая для болот, где всегда копошится жизнь.

Им дали поесть — швырнули по паре сухарей и не до конца обглоданные кости, оставшиеся от ужина орков. Еду принес самый мелкий — поставил котелок воды, кинул хлеб и кости в пыль, похихикал и ловко пнул эльфа по рёбрам. Отскочив, покривил рожи и убежал по зову вожака.

Эльф даже не моргнул, сел устойчивей, опираясь на искривлённый ствол чахлой берёзы. Дотянулся до хлеба связанным руками — на ночь им крепко стянули запястья кожаными ремнями — сдул с сухаря пыль и сунул его в воду, размокать. Марвиг последовал его примеру. Плен отлично выбивает гордыню и дарует такие умения и познания, о каких и не думал мечтать.

Обсосанные до последней мясной ниточки кости он зашвырнул в кусты подальше. Постаравшись кинуть так, чтоб они пролетели перед носом лежащей рядом гаурицы. Волчица лениво проводила подачки взглядом и ощерилась на человека. Её обильно накормили перед этим. Даже думать не хотелось, чьё именно мясо пошло ей на ужин.

— Могли бы и не связывать, — заметил адан. — Куда побежишь с таким надсмотрщиком?

Эльф не расщедрился на осанвэ, просто молча пожал плечами и оценивающе глянул на волчицу. Ну да, если провести в плену много лет… Тут куда угодно побежишь. Даже с гауром за плечами. И с затупившейся лопатой.

— Хисво, — Марвиг тихо окликнул эльфа. — Тебя в Нирнаэт Арноэдиад взяли?

Ответом ему была даже не мысль — срез, картинка: высокое синее небо, блеск щитов и доспехов, рвущийся на ветру стяг с восьмиконечной звездой. И невероятное, до боли, непривычно сильное чувство надежды и веры в победу.

Понятно, чей ты верный, Хисво. И — о, Валар! — с Битвы Бессчётных Слёз прошло тридцать восемь лет. Тридцать восемь лет в плену… На дюжину лет больше, чем Марвиг, сын Борлаха, вообще живёт на этом свете…

К ночи стало прохладней. От недалекого Аскара потянулась белесая дымка тумана, порой слышался плеск воды и сонное кряканье уток…

Резкий орочий выкрик распорол тишину. Орки загомонили, кто-то подбежал к краю гати, тыча лапой в темноту. Лениво поднялся вожак, раздал пару-тройку тумаков, сам поглядел, куда указывали. Рявкнул на соплеменников и пинками погнал обратно к костру. Потом долго стоял у развороченной ямы, смотрел вдаль. Подозвав часовых, что-то приказал, погрозив кулаком, и вернулся на разостланную медвежью шкуру.

— Что там? — спросил Марвиг, всматриваясь в туман. Перед глазами прыгало пламя костра, застилая темноту.

«Лойколикумэ»

У слова был вкус — мягкий и горький, как полынь. Человек прикрыл глаза, медленно досчитал до десяти и посмотрел за гать.

Над высохшим болотом, над хрупким пыльным мхом, над толщей перегноя, над костями погибших и проклятым золотом мерцали во тьме крошечные столбики синего огня. Они плыли, повинуясь едва заметному движению воздуха, огибая сгрудившихся у костра орков. Недовольно и испуганно рыкнула гаурица, перебираясь поближе к огню.

«Не бойся. Они не причинят нам вреда»

— Я не боюсь, — ответил Марвиг и понял, что сказал правду. Синий огонь не пугал, от него делалось спокойно и печально. — Что они такое?

«Мы не знаем. Мудрые говорят, они впервые появились…» — эльф запнулся. Так спотыкаются на ровной дороге. И падают. — «Говорят, впервые они появились в Альквалондэ. Лойколикумэ приходят туда, где побывала нежданная смерть. И ещё они приходят к тем, к кому она собирается»

Нолдо сполз спиной по стволу дерева, устраиваясь поудобнее, и закрыл глаза.

«Спи, смертный. Нам завтра ещё копать»

Синие огоньки ещё повисели над болотом, а потом пропали — разом, смахнутые внезапным порывом ветра.

***

Поспать не удалось.

— Меня сейчас вывернет, — не выдержал человек.

В свете умирающего костра орк-десятник с хеканьем вбивался в оттопыренный зад мелкого орка. Тот тихо скулил, скребя лапами по брёвнам гати.

После того, как на болото спустились синие свечи ушедших, орки не спали. Злобно переругивались, даже подрались. Вожак раскидал драчунов, наорав на подчинённых, а затем вытащил самого мелкого и разложил тут же, на трещащих под тяжестью тел досках.

Марвиг посмотрел на эльда. Тот словно окаменел, вдавив лопатки в березу, пытаясь отодвинуться от происходящего как можно дальше. Закрытые глаза, стиснутые губы, намертво замкнутое аванирэ, так, что не достучаться.

Зрелище и вправду было таким мерзким, что Марвиг чувствовал, как съеденный сухарь просится обратно.

***

Вбиваться в горячее тело было приятно. От этого судорогой сводило хребет, а горло содрогалось в рычании.

Приятно было смотреть, как Уродец оставляет когтями царапины на старых досках.

Иметь было приятно.

Бургхузу нравилось это слово. Иметь. Не трахать или ебать, а иметь. Ещё хорошим словом было «обладать», но оно было каким-то слишком высоким. «Иметь» — лучше. Как имеют мягкую медвежью шкуру, чтобы спать, вкусную жратву, чтобы есть, и меч хорошего железа, чтобы убивать. Иметь право взять, иметь возможность причинить боль, так, что тебе за это ничего не будет. Иметь, чтобы делать то, что хочешь…

Он задвигался быстрее, и Уродец дернулся, пытаясь отползти. Бургхуз сцапал его за короткие, смазанные жиром волосы, рванул на себя.

Да, вот так…

У мелкого тварёныша подкосились колени, и Бургхуз кончил с утробным рыком. Хорошо… Поднимаясь, он вытер руку о короткую шерсть на спине Уродца. Хороший мелкий, полезный.

Стоило ему отойти, как к Уродцу бросились сразу двое. По ушам ударил высокий захлёбывающийся визг.

— Гурхаш! — рявкнул, обернувшись, десятник и погрозил кулаком. — Полегче. Испортишь мне кобылку, сам ляжешь.

С Гурхашем надо будет разобраться. Наглеет слишком. Вот уйдут с этого проклятого болота, и будет у его красавицы новый сытный ужин. И на завтрак ещё останется.

В ноги кинулся и заныл Ыпхыр. Ну, этот недотёпа всегда недоволен, уж ему Уродца не видать. Выслушав, о чём талдычит эта ошибка Повелителя, Бургхуз направился к рабам.

О, заметили! И Ыпхыра услышали, похоже, вон, как руками заелозили. Ничего, пусть, ремни Бургхуз сам отбирал, не порвутся.

На голуга смотреть было неприятно. Слишком спокойный, слишком светлый даже сейчас. Распустили их там, на рудниках. Хотя… Бургхуз был уверен, что голуг сорвётся ещё по дороге, но ничего, добежал и даже послушно копал весь день. Как бы чего не выкинул завтра… Такого даже жрать опасно — подавишься.

А вот Ыпхыр совсем глуп. Нельзя таким быть.

— Ыпхыр, иди-ка сюда, — поманил его к себе Бургхуз. Ухватив за загривок, пригнул к коленям. — У тебя мозги в жопу ушли? Если ты его выебешь, он сдохнет. Голуги от такого ломаются. А копать нам кто будет?

Орк захрипел, утыкаясь в сапоги. Десятник встряхнул его, как кутёнка, и отбросил в сторону.

Человек был проще. Ишь, глазами сверкает. Ну сверкай, сверкай. Бургхуз таких видел, распробовал на своём веку. Не баранина, конечно, но сойдёт. Он дёрнул ноздрями, втягивая запах человечины. Глазами сверкает, а жить хочет, это хорошо, полезно. Того, кто так сильно хочет жить, всегда легче иметь.

— Вот человека ещё можно. Они живучие, — оскалился десятник. — Но если его одному отдать, вы, шавки, друг другу горло перегрызёте. А если по кругу пустить, он завтра стоять не сможет. Спать!

Рявкнув, Бургхуз пинками разогнал сгрудившихся за спиной орков. Подошёл к костру, поддел носком сапога мешок с сухарями и швырнул его Уродцу. Заслужил. И завалился на шкуру. Завтра его день.

***

— Ненавижу, — выплюнул Марвиг с безнадёжной злостью. Ладони у него были мокрыми от пота. — Как же я их ненавижу.

«Мясо», — мысль эльфа была лишена даже отзвука чувств.

— Что?

— «Мы для него мясо, не враги. Он нас даже не ненавидит»

Адан покосился на эльфы. Тот снова закрыл глаза, а выглядел хуже, чем все эти дни.

— Хисво… ты их слышишь? Орков?

«Да. Они почти не умеют закрываться. Спи, смертный, нам завтра…»

Мысль осталась недосказанной и Марвиг её закончил:

— Копать. Я знаю.

Слово «умирать» не произнёс ни один из них.

Очень скоро от костра осталась горстка рдеющих углей, и в тишине на гати было слышно только торопливое чавканье и хруст сухарей.

***

…разбудило его не утро и не орки, а движение за спиной. Марвиг тяжело повернулся — тело затекло, а стянутые ремнями руки едва чувствовались. Эльф не спал, смотрел на восток за синий хребет Эред Луин, где вот-вот должно было показаться солнце. Смотрел неотрывно и будто не дыша. И дождался.

Свет ударил разом, прокатившись огненным палом по равнине — выпавшая под утро роса вспыхнула самоцветами, превращаясь в тысячи солнц.

Марвиг вздрогнул и зажмурился, уберегая глаза. Прикрывшись руками он видел, как смотрит на встающее солнце Хисво. Это не был жадный взгляд того, кто много лет были лишён рассветов и закатов, того, кто знал — это их последний день. Это была чистая, прозрачная как весенняя капель, радость. Адан подумал и убрал ладони от глаз.

Золото появилось разом — и Марвиг был готов поклясться, что ещё получасом раньше его здесь не было…

Было хорошо за полдень. Жарившее с утра солнце заливало гать яростными, даже злыми лучами. Поминутно вытирая мокрое лицо, адан не без удовольствия смотрел на присмиревших, прибитых солнечным светом орков. Они даже не ругались, расползлись по дороге, пытаясь найти укрытие. Десятник, проявив совсем не орочью смекалку, заставил своих ублюдков растянуть на палках медвежью шкуру и сейчас наслаждался тенью и какой-никакой прохладой. Рядом лежала и волчица, вывалив толстый розовый язык и тяжело дыша. Шерсть на страшной морде слиплась и торчала иглами — не раз и не два вожак заботливо поливал башку зверюги свежей водой, гоняя за ней орков к Гелиону.

Выкопанная эльфом и человеком яма больше походила на ров глубиной почти по пояс. Кидать землю в отвал становилось все сложнее, а Марвиг даже и не знал уже, чего он больше хочет — чтобы они нашли это раугово золото или нет. Хотя лучше, чтоб нашли, и нашли сегодня. Завтра у них может просто не остаться сил на драку.

Хисво внезапно присел. Драные обмотки, заменявшие эльфу сапоги, зацепились за что-то.

«Продолжай копать»

Марвиг перекинул ещё лопату и разогнулся. Никто из орков не обращал на них внимания, только волчица следила, чтоб рабы не сбежали. Ну как не порадоваться, что тварюга тупая?!

Эльда тем временем счистил с находки землю. Остро блеснул на солнце крупный синий камень в окружении золотой вязи.

«Что делаем?» — Марвиг не осмелился спросить вслух. Проводил сожалеющим взглядом брошь — эльф отбросил её в сторону, прямо в перемешанную их ногами грязь.

«Копаем дальше. Нам нужен переполох, нужно, чтобы они бросили всё и побежали смотреть. Золота должно быть много»

«А тогда?»

«А тогда… Человек, ты сможешь быстро выбраться отсюда?»

Марвиг хмыкнул. Он не эльф, конечно, но если очень хочется жить…

«Смогу»

Эльф дернул губами в улыбке. Страшная она у него получилась.

«Хорошо»

«Когда начинаем?»

«Когда соберутся над золотом. Внимание ослабнет, даже если сбегутся не все. Хотя… Это же орки, куда они денутся? Все прибегут. Если нам повезёт, то ещё и передерутся. Впрочем, на это рассчитывать не стоит. Я беру на себя гаура, а ты…»

«Десятника?»

«Нет. Ты бросаешь лопату и что есть сил бежишь вон туда, к лесу. Если доберешься до опушки, сможешь выжить»

— Да пошёл ты! — Марвиг даже замер на месте, с яростью глядя на невозмутимого эльфа. — Пошел ты на хрен, эльда!

«Копай, смертный, незачем внимание привлекать», — ответ был холоден как зимние сумерки. — «Вдвоём мы уйти не сможем, а тебе с гауром не справиться»

«Можно подумать, ты справишься!»

«Не знаю. Победить — вряд ли. Но вот разменять — постараюсь»

Марвиг даже в мыслях не стал спрашивать, на что эльф собрался менять вонючую гаурью жизнь. И без осанвэ понятно.

«Я не побегу, верный феанарионов. Если суждено здесь сложиться, значит, сложимся вместе»

«Глупец!» — лопата эльфа с силой вонзилась на полный штык, отвалив здоровенный ломоть торфа. Хисво выпрямился, локтем смазал текущий по лбу пот. Посмотрел на человека. — «Твоя воля, смертный. Попробуй достать десятника»

«Отлично! Вот и погуляем напоследок»

***

— Не вздумай бить волчицу в лоб, её лопатой не возьмёшь… — прошептал Марвиг и осёкся, уловив взгляд, которым наградил его эльда. — «Сейчас ты скажешь, что убивал гауров задолго до моего рождения»

Хисво кивнул:

«Скажу. И, опережая твой вопрос — нет, я не пускал гауров на подбив плаща. У них слишком жёсткий мех, и они страшно воняют»

Адан приналёг на лопату, пытаясь скрыть смех, и почувствовал волну чужого веселья. Десятка вооружённых орков и гаурица на двух усталых рабов с лопатами… А им весело.

«Готов?», — Хисво безжалостно рубанул кромкой штыка слипшийся ком земли, калеча тонкое переплетение замысловатого венца, сминая узорную чашу с драгоценными камнями по ободу. Под ногами человека и эльфа тускло блестело в грязи гномье золото. Его было так много, что оно уже не воспринималось разумом как нечто ценное. Просто способ умереть не рабами.

«Да»

«На счёт три», — верный феанарионов на миг закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Марвиг, сын Борлаха из народа Беора, облизал губы и взмолился неведомо кому. Пусть получится. Что именно — он додумывать не стал.

«Раз».

«Два».

«Три».

***

Когда человек и эльф разом скрылись в яме, Бургхуза кольнуло беспокойство. Он встал, похлопывая по нагретому боку вскочившую волчицу…

На доски гати полетело золото. Эльфийские цацки, весело блестевшие пол злым солнцем — какие-то украшения, кубки, что-то смятое и неразличимо погнутое. Золото. Ещё и ещё. Рабы выгребали и швыряли его охапками, с грязью и землёй.

Десятник почувствовал, как встаёт дыбом шерсть на загривке. Он и не думал, что его — его! Бургхуза! — золота будет так много… За плечом шумно задышал Гурхаш, слышно было, как гадёныш сглатывает, глядя на чужую поживу. Вскочили остальные. Медленно сошлись, охватывая полукругом его сокровище.

— Стоять! — рыкнул десятник. Обвел их взглядом: орки смотрели только на золото. Он повторил: — Стоять. Кто полезет, лапы поотрываю.

Обычно хватало одного оскала, обычно он обходился без слов, но тут, впервые за полтора года, что ватага ходила под его рукой, Бургхуз почувствовал неуверенность. Младшие должны смотреть в глаза снизу, младшие должны подчиняться, от младших должен течь запах страха… Страха, а не желания иметь.

Звякнула последняя вещица — обруч. Он прокатился по куче золота, стукнулся о сапоги Бургхуза. Десятник едва справился с порывом немедленно схватить, сжать, оставить себе… Если он это сделает, остальные не выдержат.

Краем глаза он увидел, как человек потянулся к краю раскопа, и выслал волчицу вперёд.

— Смотреть. Не жрать.

Его умница всё поняла, стелющимся прыжком перепрыгнула через золотую груду. Рабы замерли.

— Урху, — голос Гурхаша подрагивал. Забывшись, он смотрел десятнику прямо в глаза. — Урху, это всё — наше?

Дикий зверь внутри взвился, заходясь воем — как они смеют? что значит — наше? это — его! это всё — его! Бургхуз заломил загривок своему зверю, скрутил его, вонзив клыки в нижнюю губу.

— По местам. Все — по местам! Дозорным — вернуться! Шевелись, сучье семя!

Казалось, еще мгновение, и младшие выйдут из-под его власти, сами захотят иметь, а это не их право! Это его право, право сильного!

Гурхаш дрогнул, опустив глаза, отшагнул назад… Раздался тихий металлический шорох и Бургхуз, посмотрев вниз, увидел, как худая лапа возле его ноги тащит золотой обруч к себе.

— Уродец, тварь!

Бургхуз схватил мелкого недоноска за шею, встряхнул и… выпустил из рук. Словно по команде, остальные бросились на кучу золота, хапая всё подряд. И первым был этот тварёныш Ыпхар. Именного его голову Бургхуз снёс прежде всех.

Он рубил, колол, вспарывал когтями. Это не было легко — уж очень хорошо он научил свой котёл драться. Волчица было дернулась на помощь хозяину, но он на неё рыкнул — с орочьём он сам справится, а озверевшие рабы могут быть слишком опасным.

Сильным ударом он развалил Гурхашу живот, когда ноги внезапно подкосились. Успел обернуться, но свернуть шее своему убийце не сумел — Уродец отскочил и побежал. Бургхуз подавился кровью и упал на серые доски гати.

***

Гаурица взвыла, сорвалась с места и в три прыжка догнала мелкого орка. Всплеснула кровь, и орк упал с перерванной шеей. Но волчица не успокоилась, рванула тело…

«Бежим!»

Хисво опомнился первым. Дёрнув человека за руку, он полетел вдоль гати, к далеким деревьям лесной опушки.

Никогда ещё Марвиг так не бегал. Под ногами хрустели корочки тины, воздух вмиг высушил рот, лопата оттягивала руку. Но не бросать же единственное оружие!

Что заставило его оглянуться, он так и не понял. Ничего Марвиг не слышал, кроме собственного дыхания и толчков сердца в ушах. Но оглянулся — и вовремя. Волчица нагоняла их. Вот передние лапы ушли чуть назад, осели, пружиня, жуткая башка с оскаленными клыками опустилась вниз и…

…и Марвиг сделал то единственное, что успевал. Вытянувшись в прыжке не хуже гаура он бросился эльфу в ноги, и оба они покатились кувырком по сухим кочкам, поднимая клубы пыли. А гаурица промахнулась. Пролетела над головами беглецов, взвизгнула от ярости, попыталась развернуться…

Хисво, припав к земле, дикими глазами глядел на человека.

«Берегись!»

А удобная штука, это осанвэ — позволяет кричать, даже когда рот забит землёй. Марвиг выплюнул, утёр кровь, текущую из носа, и рванул на помощь эльда.

«Я справа, ты — слева»

Марвиг кивнул и стал обходить гаурицу слева. Зверюга зарычала и развернулась так, чтобы видеть обоих врагов сразу. Гауры — не тупые твари, о чём человек узнал уже очень давно, и о чём он столь же давно сожалел…

— Хэй! — адан взмахнул лопатой, пытаясь отвлечь тварь.

Волчица ответила рыком и метнулась к эльфу, окончательно признав за ним более опасного. Метнулась и промазала — эльф лопатой швырнув ей в морду комок земли. Сухой перегной разломился ещё в воздух, засыпав морготовой суке глаза.

Марвиг не упустил момент. Размахнувшись, он со всей дури ударил штыком лопаты, как копьём, по суставу передней лапы. Гаурица взревела в ярости, бросилась на человека, и Марвиг разминулся с оскаленной пастью на волос, не больше. Падая на спину, увидел над собой замах Хисво.

Эльф ударил волчицу по носу. Рёв был такой, что у адана зазвенело в ушах. Гаурица выгнулась дугой, отшатнулась и прыгнула на эльда, не замечая ничего перед собой. И напоролась брюхом на лопату, которую Марвиг успел подставить.

Конечно, незаточенная лопата не прорвала толстенной шкуры, скользнув по шерсти, но рывок оборвала. Морготова тварь упала на бок, погребая под собой не успевшего подняться человека. Руку обожгло болью — тварь брыкалась, пытаясь вскочить. Сверкнула кромка на лопате Хисво, раздался звук расколотой кости — и толчок мощной лапы ударил Марвига по спине, выбивая и дыхание, и память.

***

Опереться на левую руку не вышло. Марвиг неловко сел и недоумённо посмотрел на неё. Локоть был выбит из сустава. Просто всё болело так, что эту боль невозможно было выделить.

Дохлая гаурица лежала совсем рядом. В глазнице, разбив толстенную надбровную кость, торчала лопата.

Эльф скорчился с другой стороны от туши.

— Хисво, ты жив?

«Да».

Эльда сумел подняться только со второй попытки, видно, ему тоже досталось от бившейся в агонии волчицы. Лицо измазано, по плечу тянулась огромная царапина. Морщась, он озабоченно ощупывал ребра слева. На белой коже, даже под слоями грязи, был виден наливающийся огромный синяк.

— Рёбра целы?

«Два сломано, ещё в одном трещина».

Мысль была спокойной, а потому Марвига аж в пот бросило, когда эльф, закашлявшись, выплюнул полный рот крови.

— Проткнул?!

«Эта тварь мне зуб выбила!»

И такое недоумение, такая обида звучали в этой фразе, что адан не выдержал — затрясся, сложившись от хохота, вбивая здоровый кулак в сухую крошащуюся болотную корку:

— Ох, Валар… Эльфы! Зуб… Зуб у него выбили!..

И, не щадя эльфийской чувствительности, швырнул нолдо образ — как он до полусмерти испугался, что сломанное ребро проткнуло лёгкое, и сейчас эльф захлебнётся кровью у него на руках. Он уже терял так товарища.

Нолдо усмехнулся. Медленно встал, тряхнул головой — с седых косм осыпались кусочки торфа.

«Как ты?»

— Ох… Хисво, вправь мне локоть.

Эльда подошёл и быстрым уверенным движением потянул руку человек на себя и в сторону. Сустав встал на место с нутряным щелчком.

Марвиг продышался от боли и схватился за локоть, разминая. Потом опухнет, как пить дать, но это не страшно.

— Ну, хоть не нога и на том спасибо. Валар, как же нам повезло!

Человек и эльф посмотрели сначала на тушу гаурицы, а потом — на гать, откуда не было слышно ни звука.

***

На Аскаре загорланили утки, поднялись влёт и закружили над водой. Налетевший порыв ветра пробежал по реке, взъерошил серебристое зеркало, зашелестел осокой и камышом…

До места орочьего лагеря человек и эльф добрели медленно, опираясь друг на друга.

Орк с человечьими ушами на шее ещё жил. Хрипел, безуспешно стягивая сизые пузыри кишок. Марвиг опередил эльфа — подобрав оброненный кинжал, быстрым движением ударил в сердце. Короткий всхлип, выплеснувшийся на брёвна багряный сгусток… Теперь на гати лежали только трупы. Кровь темнела, застывая на проклятом гномами золоте. Десять морготовых тварей, десять недавно живых существ.

— Сколько до Амон Эреб?

«Дней пять», — эльф с сомнением поглядел на человека: — «Может, шесть или семь, как повезёт. Если не встретим таких же».

— Не встретим. Не могут Валар так зло шутить, — уверил его Марвиг. Наклонялся он с осторожностью — гаурица всё же хорошо его приложила. Поднял с брёвен мех с водой и, жадно глотнув, протянул эльда. — Тебя перевязать?

Хисво положил ладонь на ребра, прислушался.

«Да».

На повязки пустили марвигову рубаху — единственное крепкое полотно, что у них нашлось. Эльф не морщился, только вцеплялся пальцами в дощатый настил гати. Заодно промыли все раны и царапины, даже те, что волчица не коснулась, жгучей настойкой из фляги вожака. На этом настоял эльф, да Марвиг и не противился — мало ли какая зараза может привязаться от орков. Собственное немытое тело внезапно сделалось куда гаже, чем час назад.

«Доберёмся до переправы через Гелион — отмоемся».

Марвиг поднял брови:

— Меня так легко читать?

«Нет, ты был закрыт», — усмехнулся Хисво. — «Читать можно не только мысли, но и тело».

Он указал взглядом, и адан сообразил, что изо всех сил расчёсывает колено. Ох ты ж, раугова задница, он виноват, что ли, что к людям грязь липнет сильнее, чем к эльфам…

Эльда наклонился, вытащил из-под мертвеца клинок. Взмахнул на пробу — и сразу стала выше и строже худая истощённая фигура. Даже седые волосы, показалось Марвигу, блеснули неожиданной рыжиной — наверное, солнце отразилось. Впрочем, как Хисво вздрогнул и схватился за бок, он тоже заметил. Семь дней, не меньше, и дай-то Валар, чтобы не напороться ни на кого, вояки из них сейчас…

Эльф тем временем осмотрел убитых орков. Выбрав подходящие сапоги, сдернул обувку с вожака. Брезгливо кривясь, хорошенько потряс, выбивая возможных обитателей, и надел вместо своих обмоток.

«Ты готов?»

— Да, сейчас.

Марвиг, выбрав оркский мешок покрепче, вытряхнул поганые вонючие пожитки и принялся набивать в него золото. Броши и ожерелья, диадемы и венцы. С них осыпалась земля — на рассохшиеся доски старой гати и на незакрытые глаза мертвецов.

«Остановись», — за плечо схватила сильная рука. — «Не трогай золото, сын Борлаха. Это смерть».

— Мы сами смерть, — возразил Марвиг, махнув рукой, обводя трупы. — И ходим мы под смертью, и дарим её, и дышим ей. А это, — он поднял тонкую золотую цепочку с кристаллом-льдинкой. По тонким граням пробежал отсвет. — Это жизнь. Это возможность достать хлеба, даже здесь, в разорённой земле. Переночевать под крышей и купить сведения. Или жизнь, если не повезёт.

«Ты не прав, смертный», — мысль Хисво была тяжёлой от гнева. — «Оно проклято и лучше ему никогда не приходить в руки живых».

Марвиг пожал плечами и замкнул разум. Чистюли…

Золото — тяжелый металл, но сын Борлаха не был глупцом: он набрал ровно столько, сколько мог унести. А приглянувшийся кристалл надел на шею.

— Я готов. Идём?

Эльф стоял на краю гати и смотрел в сторону недалёкого Аскара. То ли руки на груди сложил, то ли битые ребра придерживает… На слова человека он обернулся, поднял мех с водой и мешок с остатками сухарей и зашагал к переправе через Гелион. Там, на западной оконечности небосвода, садилось солнце — медленно оседавшая в серое марево розовая глыба.

— Ты не думай, эльда, — Марвигу почему-то захотелось объяснить, договорить, чтобы Хисво понял. — Если что, я его сразу брошу. И шагать оно мне не помешает, я-то не ранен. Да и к лордам твоим приду не с пустыми руками…

Гати Сарн Атрада были старыми, их много лет не подновляли, и потому адан совсем не удивился, услышав, как хрустнули доски под ногой. А потом брёвна разъехались, он потерял равновесие, и раздался совсем другой хруст — и небо рухнуло…

***

— …ш… ш… что там? — чтобы говорить, приходилось всё время облизывать губы. Марвиг смотрел в медленно темнеющее небо и старался не орать.

«Перелом», — руки у Хисво были в крови. Значит, всё ещё хуже, чем он думал. — «Потерпи, пожалуйста, надо вернуть кости на место».

Марвиг хотел сказать, что не надо, но не успел. Когда боль отпустила настолько, что стало возможным дышать, он засмеялся. Он смеялся до слёз в глазах, и смеялся после, когда слезы уже кончились. Как глупо! Как же бессмысленно, безнадежно, бесконечно глупо! Выжить в лесах, обложенный как зверь на охоте, суметь пережить плен и месяцы рудников, чудом остаться в живых на этом проклятом болоте… И всё для чего? Для того, чтобы сломать ногу на гнилом бревне!.. Он затих, когда не осталось сил и даже боль словно отдалилась и стала переносимой.

С трудом приподняв голову, Марвиг увидел, как бледный до синевы эльф разминает пальцы. Адан знал, что это значит — видел однажды, как лечит раненого целитель из синдар.

— Не смей. Вот не смей и всё, — горло было сорвано, будто он не смеялся, а кричал. Впрочем, может, и кричал, сам того не сознавая. — У тебя не хватит сил. Ты убьешь себя, нолдо.

Хисво не посмотрел на человека, лишь покачал головой и опустил ладони на залитую кровью штанину.

«Не смей! Хватит, раугов дурак!» — мысленный порыв человека разбился об эльфийское аванирэ, как капли дождя о камень. Тогда Марвиг собрался с силами, стиснул зубы и дёрнулся, уводя поломанную ногу из-под рук эльфа.

«Зачем? Ты делаешь себе хуже».

— Затем, что так надо, — удивительно, и как он не стёр себе зубы в крошево? — Пошёл ты со своей жертвой. Всё справедливо. Значит, судьба у меня такая — здесь подохнуть.

Эльда устало опустил руки, пальцы у него дрожали.

«Разве не ты говорил мне, что пока жив — надо жить? Разве не предлагал хвататься за каждую возможность?»

— Говорил. И схватился бы, но не такой ценой, — внезапно его затрясло, хотя до ночи с её прохладой было ещё далеко. — Послушай, верный феанарионов, уходи. Я правда рад, что мы пережили орочих ублюдков. И рад, что хоть ты уйдешь и ещё сможешь их прижать. Ты ведь сам понимаешь: полезешь меня лечить — надорвёшься. А со мной таким… — голос, трус поганый, сел… — Со мной далеко не уйдешь. Один морготов разъезд, и нас постреляют как уток.

Чем больше он говорил, тем больше понимал, что прав. И тем спокойней становилось. Интересно, придут к нему ночью синие огни лойколикумэ?

— Если не в тягость, оставь под рукой мех с водой и один из ножей, почище.

Эльф перевёл взгляд на запад, где от солнца осталась узкая сиреневая полоска. Молчал он долго. Потом, закусив губу, вытащил из-за пояса орочий клинок, тщательно вытер лезвие, проверил заточку.

Марвиг благодарно улыбнулся. И просить не пришлось, это хорошо.

Эльда какое-то мгновение смотрел человеку в глаза, а потом ударил — и одним махом перерубил тонкие звенья золотой цепочки, обвившей шею смертного. Размахнувшись, выкинул кристалл в болото и принялся разматывать повязки на сломанных рёбрах.

Когда звёзды разгорелись и синие огни спустились на гать, двое бывших рабов перешли Гелион.

***

Это было в год, когда пал белый город Ондолиндэ, и Тень простёрла свои крыла по всему Белерианду. А ещё через долгих тридцать пять лет навстречу блистающему войску под рукой короля Финарфина, близ гавани Эглареста, вышли войска последних Феанариони, чтобы вместе бороться с Врагом. Среди тех, кто стоял в запылённых, невзрачных плащах под стягом с восьмиконечной звездой, был и немой нолдо с седой косой. А за его плечом держал копьё молодой адан с яркими голубыми глазами. Вот только приметного рубца над правой бровью у него не было.


End file.
